Who Framed Derpy?
by i love dogs
Summary: this is a parody of the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit using the My Little Pony characters
1. the filming

Who Framed Derpy Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day in the Hub network. All the ponies are waking up and

getting ready to film the new episode.

"Have you seen Derpy? She's not here yet and it's almost time to start filming!"

Yelled Twilight.

"I'll try to help find her!" Said Rainbow Dash

"Derpy! Where are you?"

She heard Derpy yell, "I got my head stuck in a bucket again!"

"Why was your head in the bucket?" Asked rainbow dash.

"I was um, looking for muffins..." Said Derpy.

Rainbow dash rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's time to film!"

The ponies ran to the set to start.

(after filming)

"CUT! Lunch break"

"Derpy you have to get it together! You're messing up constantly! What's going

on with you?" Cried Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know... I just haven't been myself lately, I can do better next time!"

Said Derpy

"Well you better, or we're gonna get fired and there won't be a season four!"

Yelled rainbow dash

"It's not my fault! It's just the clouds!"

Derpy hung her head, embarrassed.

"Well do we really need to re do season three? We did just do season three

already, isn't that enough, girls? This is too much!" Said Rarity.

Rainbow dash just rolled her eyes.

"Ponies don't get breaks!"

Twilight put her hoof around Derpy, "Don't worry Derpy, you'll get it! The girls

are just stressed about the season, they don't mean to be so hard on you." She

tried to comfort Derpy.

"Thanks twilight, I sure hope I get it right."

(Meanwhile, backstage...)

"Megan McCarthy, Eddie Valiant wants to see you!"


	2. eddie goes to megans offce

Who Framed Derpy Hooves Chapter 2

"How's show biz treating you Meg?" Said Eddie.

"Eh. It would be a lot better if Derpy would stop screwing up! She ruining

filming for us every day, I don't even know how we are going to get the season

done!" Cried Megan. She whispered, "I got a tip off that Bon Bon and dr Hooves

have been messing around cheating on Derpy. I think Derpy knows about it and

it's driving her so crazy that she can't so her work or focus at all! I need to

to get me the scoop, do some snooping for me. Come on Eddie, help me out."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "well..."

Megan interrupted, "Eddie, I don't want to hear about how you hate ponies! You

are a detective, it's your job, and you're gonna have to put up with it! I don't

wanna hear you complain!"

"Fine!" He gave in.

"Great" said Megan, "I heard that dr hooves and BonBon have been meeting up at

the local club downtown. Go check it out"

"I'm there" said Eddie.

Eddie left, hopped in his car, and set off to the Red Pony Saloon, to

investigate.

"What have I gotten myself into" he said to himself as he arrived.

As soon as he parked, he caught a glimpse of BonBon and Hooves walking in to the

Saloon. He would have to follow them, and be discreet.


	3. not Patty cake

After Eddie picked up his camera from the bar, he Dr. Hooves office. When he saw

hooves, he ducked behind a curtain to watch what was happening.

Dr hooves and bonbon were talking and laughing, apparently having a wonderful

time.

He peeked in the keyhole after they entered his office.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this", he heard Bonbon say.

He kept looking through the keyhole and couldn't believe the sight he saw! Just

then the guard at the club came up behind him, grabbed him by his coat and threw

him right out the door.

"Don't let me catch you here again!" He yelled.

Eddie had to get some pictures. He crept around to the window and pulled out the

camera. Carefully he took lots of shots of the horrible act happening, while

wondering how he was going to tell Derpy about this.

Later on...

"Patty cake patty cake patty cake!? Noo! I can't believe it! I won't believe

it!" Cried Derpy.

"You know this isn't the first time and you're not the only one this has

happened to" said Eddie. He showed her the pictures he took to prove it, but she

couldn't bear to look.

"My babe cheating on me! It can't beeee!" Derpy sobbed and cried.

"Forget about that jerk" said rainbow dash.

"Don't worry Derpy,"said twilight, "just focus on filming, it will work out"

"Here, have a drink of cider, it will calm you down" said Apple jack, and handed her a nice big glass

of cider.

"Well okay." Derpy took the glass and swallowed it in one gulp.

"You could always find someone else, there are plenty of fish in the sea!" said Pinky Pie.

"Yeah, Derpy, you can find a new boyfriend, there are lots of other horses out there, don't worry."

"Noo! I could never replace Dr. Hooves, he's the apple of my eye, the love of my life! Dr. Hooves will be mine, all mine, forever!" Derpy yelled as she started to panic and freak out.

Soon she started shaking all over and her face turned red. The ponies and Eddie watched,

horrified. She shot right up out of her seat, screaming and ran around the room

like a maniac!

She yelled "I'll always have Dr. Hooves, he is mine, mine, mine!" She shot right out of the window!

"We'll I guess cider has a strange effect on her" said Eddie.

"Guess so..." Said rainbow dash. "A very strange effect"


	4. derpy finds out about the pichers

Derpy sat in the alley sobbing, looking through old pictures of her with her beloved Dr. Hooves. She couldn't believe what she heard. She sniffled and cried by herself.

"Dr Hooves! Whyyy? Not fair, muffinsss!" She cried.

Meanwhile, Eddie Valiant arrived back at his office to think about the investigation, he had to get his thoughts together and make a plan. Even though he wasn't fond of ponies, he felt sorry for Derpy. She was so heartbroken.

He drifted off to sleep at his desk as he pondered his options for the case.

The next morning...

Eddie's partner arrives in his office, waking him from his sleep at his desk. Eddie jumped, startled.

"So Eddie, I heard you're working for ponies now?" his friend laughed.

"Very funny, Bob, I'm not working for ponies, just doing my job. "

"yeah, but, did you hear the news?"

"What news", Eddie asked, dreading what he was about to hear.

"It's about Bon Bon...that background pony from the show...Derpy Hooves killed her last night!"

"what?!" Eddie was in disbelief. "That's not possible! Derpy is too innocent and too dumb to kill anyone!"

"I'll take you to the crime scene right now!" Said Bob. "There's plenty of evidence."

Reluctantly, Eddie agreed. He couldn't believe it.

When they arrived at the scene of the crime, the Hub set, Bob led Eddie backstage to the scene. There was a white outline of Bonbon's body on the floor, with a huge gem boulder laying next to it. Supposedly, Derpy dropped the boulder on Bonbon.

"It's just like a pegasus to drop a boulder on a pony." Bob chuckled

Eddie gave him "the look" and Bob shut up right away.

He noticed some marks on the ground. "what's that?" Eddie asked.

"Paint from the ponies' hooves" Bob replied.

Just then, Dr. Hooves appeared out of nowhere, trotted angrily up to Eddie, and slapped him in the face.

"I hope you're happy about those pictures you took, Eddie", he snapped and trotted off.

Eddie was shocked and his face stung. He tripped backwards, knocking over a wooden crate. It fell open, and dozens of tiny "Littlest Pet Shop" pets spilled out and bounced around everywhere. A huge car then pulled up to the scene. Judge Dread got out and his minions followed.

"Is this man removing evidence from the crime scene?" he sneered. "I heard from Lauren Faust that when the guilty pony saw those pictures, she swore to get revenge, said she would do whatever it takes. Eddie looked at him shocked.

"A pony has been killed by another pony, do you understand the magnitude of this?" asked Judge Dread.

He grabbed a littlest pet shop cat from the ground and walked over to a hot bucket of steaming green liquid in his car. He slowly submerged the cat in the liquid as it screamed in terror. It completely dissolved in the liquid. Eddie stared in horror.

"What is that stuff?" he asked.

"Dip. Its a mix of acetone, turpentine, and benzine. Lethal to toons." replied Bob

"Oh..right. Oh dear." thought Eddie. He remembered dip from his previous case.

He got in his car, followed by minions, "we're off, boys!"

Eddie gasped, "are those old generation MLP?"

"I think they are!" said Bob, shocked.


	5. the ponys at eddie's offcies

Chapter 5

On his way back to his office, Eddie is stopped by a little filly, Derpy's daughter, dinky.

"My mom didn't do it! The papers are a lie!" cried Dinky Hooves

"Someone wants the will that Lauren Faust left after she retired, they are trying to frame my mom!" said Dinky.

"Well, did anyone ever see this will?" asked Eddie.

"Well, no, but it's the truth, Eddie! Please, just take a look at it", she asked with big, sad eyes.

Eddie looked into her big. pleading eyes, and couldn't say no. "Alright, I will look into it"

"Oh thank you Eddie, thank you so much!" Dinky hugged Eddie, and ran off.

Eddie arrives back at his office and sits down on his bed. Derpy popped out from under the covers, scaring Eddie half to death.

"Eddie, what am I gonna do? They think I'm a murderer!" Yelled Derpy

She was flying around the room frantically, knocking things off of tables and walls.

"Calm down Derpy!" Eddie said. "I have everything under control. Its not like its the first time this has happened."

There was a knock on the door. Eddie opened it and Rainbow Dash flew right into Eddie's face. And she was mad alright. The other ponies came following behind her.

"Why you little! You dirt bag! Why did you do that to Derpy? I should smack you back to yesterday Bub!" Yelled Rainbow.

"Calm down darling" said Rarity. "I'm sorry Eddie...She gets a little temperamental." explained Rarity as she fluffed her mane.

"Um...I hate to bother you Eddie. but are you really going to help Derpy, or if you don't want to ..." stuttered Fluttershy nervously.

"Are you goanna help us Eddie? Well? Are ya? Are ya?" Asked Pinky Pie, jumping around.

"Calm down Pinkie. I'm goanna help you ok? chill." Said Eddie irritated. "Now, will you please get out of my office? He tries to herd them out of the room.

"Girls, I'm trying to talk here!" said Derpy. "Anyways, you have to help me Eddie! If you dont, I'm as good as dip! I didn't do it! You see, when you left, I went to Dr. Hooves' office, but he wasn't there, so I wrote him a letter. Then I went home to wait for him, but the other generation ponies were waiting for me, so I flew here!" Explained Derpy.

"Well, why did you come to me?" asked Eddie

"You've helped ponies before Eddie! We need you!" Said Twilight

"Okay, okay! I'll help you alright?" Eddie said, exasperated.

"thank you Eddie, thank you thank you thank you!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down.

Rainbow got right up to Eddie's face, looked him in the eye, and sneered, "you better help Derpy get out of this" and they flew off out the door, followed by the other ponies.

Eddie and Derpy sat down, exhausted. Derpy hung her head down. "How are we gonna fix this Eddie? I am so stressed. Muffins."

"Don't worry Derpy. I'll get it sorted out, I promise." Eddie put his arm around Derpy.

Just then, another loud knock at the door.

Eddie and Derpy thought it might be Rainbow Dash and the others again.

It wasn't.

"We're here to search the premises" boomed the voice behind the door. "Open up."

Eddie looked at Derpy, paining. He whispered "DERPY HIDE"

to be continued...


	6. hiding in the offcie

"Oh no!" cried Derpy. "What do we do? They're coming for me!"

"Ponies! Pretend you're stuffed animals on the shelf! Don't move a muscle and don't make a peep, OK?"

"Let's go girls" whispered Twilight. The ponies ran to the shelf and put on big fake smiles, sitting still as statues, leaning on each other as if they were stuffed animals.

Eddie gave them a warning look before calling out "Come in!"

The old generation ponies burst through the door.

"I thought I heard ponies" said Minty.

"No ponies here" said Eddie casually. He pretended to be busy working on paperwork at his desk. "search all you want"

"We will. Search it top to bottom guys!" called Minty. The ponies were in the corner on the shelf, scared to death but still as statues.

The old generation mlp's tore the room apart, throwing Eddie's thing everywhere looking for the ponies.

Minty came across the ponies and they were terrified. "What are these? I thought you hated ponies"

"Those are for my niece's birthday. They're stuffed ponies . I'm keeping them here until her party next week. She loves MLP."

Eddie was sweating in fear.

"Oh really?" said Minty suspiciously.

She poked Rainbow Dash and she remained still, acting just like a stuffed animal.

"They seem very realistic... " said Minty.

"Yes!" stuttered Eddie. "Super realistic stuffed ponies! It's the new thing all the kids are playing with now! Super realistic technology, you'd almost think they are real, but they're not..hehe" Eddie stammered

Minty got up close to the ponies and examined them. They were screaming inside, but remained motionless with the fake smiled plastered on their faces.

Minty gave twilight a pinch. She wanted to flinch, but she stayed still, not reacting.

"I guess they are stuffed" sighed Minty. "Let's go guys, we got better things to do then waste time in this trash pit. Eddie, if you see those ponies, tell em they're dead!" She snarled

As soon as the door shut behind them and he heard them walk off, Eddie whispered, "you can come out girls!"

The ponies let out a huge breath, relieved that they could finally move.

"OOOH when I get my hooves on those old generations, I'm gonna punch them into next week!" yelled Rainbow Dash, fuming mad.

"Calm down, Rainbow, they're gone...for now. Eddie, what are we gonna do, we gotta hide somewhere." said Twilight.

"You guys can just stay in my house until this is all sorted out. If you need to go out, use some of the disguises I have in my closet."

"Thanks, Eddie! You're the best!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"Don't worry, girls, I'll get this all sorted out." He said


	7. at the bar an dip

chapter 7

Eddie and the ponies were in the car. He was on the way to do some investigating at the bar, and they were going to have to hide in the back room behind the stage.

"Now, you girls have got to keep quiet, don't make a scene, and don't do anything that will give away your identities." warned Eddie.

"Don't worry, Eddie, we will be just fine" said Twilight

"Plus, with these disguises, no one will recognize us" said Rainbow Dash

Eddie had set each pony up with one of his disguises from his past cases.

"Still, you need to be very cautious that no one recognizes any of you. Got it?" he said

"We got it!" they all said, smiling.

They pulled up at the bar, and he drove them around to the back entrance so they could go in without anyone seeing them. They jumped out of the car and quickly rushed to the backroom, unnoticed.

He drove himself around to the front and went in. He began his investigation, searching the premises from top to bottom, trying not to draw attention to himself.

Meanwhile, in the back room...

Pinkie Pie had forgotten that she had a performance at the bar tonight.

"Oh no Oh no Oh no!" she sobbed

"I can't miss this huge performance, but I don't want to make Eddie mad at me or get us in trouble!"

"Just do it" urged Rainbow Dash. "No ones going to notice you anyways, Eddie is just too careful."

Fluttershy whimpered "Pinkie, I don't know, we shouldn't disobey Eddie. We don't want to cause any trouble or get hurt"

"I have to do it!" Pinkie Pie made up her mind.

Just then the microphone boomed. "Our next act will be the wonderful miss Pinkie Pie"

Eddie's jaw dropped when he heard it and when Pinkie Pie came out on stage, he almost fell over. He was fuming mad.

Pinkie Pie did her routine, without a care in the world, and with her last twirl, Eddie rushed to the backroom.

"Pinkie Pie! What do you think you are doing?! We have to get out of here, someone is going to recognize you!"

"Oh Eddie, there's nothing to worry about! No one even knows who we are, silly!" Pinkie Pie said

A voice from the crowd called, "hey! I know that pony! She's with the one who killed Bon Bon!"

Eddie looked at the ponies. "RUN!"

They sprinted as fast as they could toward the car, but Judge Dread appeared out of nowhere in front of them. "what have we here? hehehe..." he snarled.

He was holding a bucket of dip.

Everyone shivered in fear.

To be continued...


	8. getting way from the dip

Chapter 8

Judge Dread grabs Derpy by the mane. She began screaming. "Muffins, NOOO!"

"Any last words before you get dipped?" Dread snarled.

"Ummm, how bout a muffin? or maybe a pair of noseplugs?" she stuttered

Eddie whispered, "any ideas, girls?"

The ponies looked at each other.

Applejack turned to Rainbow Dash. "Remember that cider we left in Eddie's office?"

Rainbow's face lit up "Oh Yeah!"

"Well, maybe you should, you know..." Applejack trailed off.

"oh...OH! Rainbow Dash zoomed off through the air to the office at top speed, and by the time she arrived back, Derpy was still dangling above the dip.

"Dread, don't you think Derpy deserves a last wish before she gets dipped?" Eddie said

"I suppose." sighed Judge Dread.

Rainbow Dash had the bottle of Cider in her hooves. "Derpy, would you like some cider?"

"Well, I don't know... You know what happens when I have cider...maybe just a nice muffin..."

"DERPY!" everyone glared at her

"Okayyy...fine. But whatever happens, stay away from my muffins." she agreed

Rainbow Dash handed her the bottle of cider. Derpy got a crazy look in her face.

She grabbed the cider, popped off the cap and guzzled the whole bottle in one gulp. While she was drinking, Rainbow Dash tried to hold herself back from stealing the cider.

Derpy started to get red in the face and started going crazy all around the bar knocking down bottles, breaking pictures, running into people. When it was all over, she began to fall, but before she fell into the dip , Eddie grabbed her. He knocked the dip over. It spilled all over the floor.

In all the craziness, the ponies and Eddie are able to escape from the bar unseen.

They run as fast as they can trying to think of a place where they could hide where no one would see them.

"The movie theatre!" Twilight yelled.


	9. in movies

Chapter 9

They rushed into the theatre and into the dark hallway where all of the theatres were.

"What movie are we gonna see?" whispered Derpy.

"We've got to pick a theatre to hide in." replied Eddie. "You girls better hurry

up and decide what you want to see so we can get out of this hallway."

"A scary horror movie!" shouted Rainbow Dash. "With lots of blood and guts and

monsters!"

"Oh no!" whimpered fluttershy. "How about a movie about a princess who lives in

the woods with all of her animal friends!"

"Naww" said Apple Jack. "I wanna see a western movie about cowboys, horses, and

the Wild West yall!"

"Let's see a smart science fiction movie!" said Twilight. With lots of

scientists and beakers and experiments."

"I know! I know!" shouted pinky pie, jumping up and down. "A cartoon! A cartoon!

A funny one!"

"Make up your minds!" Eddie said while the girls bickered about what to see.

"I'm going to let Derpy pick, since you all can't make a decision."

"I pick...muffins...the cartoon!"

and with that they headed into the cartoon theatre.

"Next time one of us gets framed, I'M picking the movie." huffed Rainbow Dash

with a smug look on her face. She stamped her hooves all the way to her seat.

As the lights went off and it became dark in the theatre, the ponies hunched

down in their seats so no one would recognize them. The previews were starting.

Derpy looked over at Eddie and tapped him on the arm.

"Umm, Eddie...Muffins...why do you really hate ponies? What did we ever do to

you?" asked Derpy timidly

All of the other ponies heard this and looked over, curious at his response.

"Well, girls, I guess I can tell you now. I trust all of you. Many years ago, a

pony dropped a boulder on my sister." He had tears in his eyes. "It...killed

her. Ever since, I haven't looked at ponies the same way. But you guys are

different." He cracked a smile.

"Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry, I understand now" said fluttershy.

All of the ponies gave Eddie a big group hug. Except Rainbow Dash. She didn't do

hugs, much too girly for her


	10. The Chase

Eddie and the girls sat watching the movie and after about an hour, they all began to doze off, tired from the excitement of the day. When the movie was over, Eddie lazily stood up. "Come on girls, let's go."

They all got up and followed Eddie toward the door. Just then, an announcement came on the screen.

"Breaking news! Megan McCarthy is selling the hub network for $100,000 dollars!"

The ponies all gasped.

"The connection! That's it!" said Eddie, shocked. "Let's get out of here girls!"

Rainbow Dash stood lagging behind. "I wanna watch this guys."

Twilight grabbed her by the hoof and dragged her to the door. "We're going Rainbow! Come on!"

They all piled into the car and Eddie started driving. They headed toward the studio.

Derpy was in the backseat shaking in fear.

Eddie looked back at her. "You're not scared are you Derpy?" he chuckled.

"Me? Scared? M-Muffins...no way!" said Derpy

They arrived at the studio.

"You girls stay here while go talk to the boss."

"But wait a minute!" said Twilight. "We want to come with you!"

"Yes, darling, we wouldn't want you to go alone!" said Rarity.

Eddie groaned. "Fine. Derpy. you stay here and beep the horn if you see anything suspicious."

"Yes sir!" said Derpy.

The ponies followed Eddie into the studio..

Just then, someone with a frying pan came up, clunked Derpy in the head. and threw her in the trunk.

Meanwhile, back in the office Eddie was in conversation with Megan about the news.

"What's all this about you selling the Hub Network?" Eddie asked

"Listen, Eddie, the reason is that I loved ponies all my life and I just don't want to see them destroyed!" she said.

"Ponies, destroyed? Why?" asked Eddie, shocked.

Before Megan could say anything else, there was a gunshot and Megan fell to the ground.

Eddie yelled, "Rainbow dash, check on Megan while I chase that guy!"

Rainbow Dash ran to Megan and she was fine, the bullet only grazed the skin on her arm.

The ponies were shocked, and as Eddie looked out the window he saw a shadowy figure running down the alleyway. They all ran outside, but Derpy and the car were gone!

"Twilight, call the cops!" said Eddie

The rest of the ponies followed Eddie chasing after the shadowy person.

Suddenly, the figure turned around and fired a shot behind Eddie.

It was Dr. Hooves! "Judge Dread was behind you, I just saved your life." He said.

"Where's Derpy?" asked Eddie. "I hit her over the head with a frying pan..I didn't want her to get hurt!"

"well that wasn't very nice..." said fluttershy.

"It was the only way to do it! I just wanted to keep her safe!" Said Hooves

"well that makes perfect sense! But, where is she now? asked Eddie.

They both turned around and saw tire tracks.

"well I guess we know where Derpy went..."

Dr Hooves just sighed "Derpy..."


	11. the climax

They all jumped into a golf cart that was sitting there and followed the tire

tracks down the road to find Derpy, but judge dread appeared in front of them

and spilled a huge bucket of dip all over the ground in front of them so they

were forced to stop. He throws them all into the back of his car and without a

word, drives them back to the studio. They were all screaming in fear. When

they arrived at the studio, Judge Dread began to tell them his evil plan.

Flutters by looked behind her and saw Derpy hiding behind the car. She

discreetly poked Eddie and gestured toward Derpy. Eddie was shocked. When Judge

Dread finally stopped talking, he made them get out of the car and go into the

studio. Derpy followed quietly behind, unnoticed. When they arrived in the

studio, Derpy emerged from behind the door. Everyone gasped.

"Muffins! If you think us ponies are all sunshine and rainbows, you are wrong!

Muffins!" She said

Just then, some of the old generation dropped a huge boulder on her head.

"Tie all of the ponies to the dip machine!" Yelled Judge Dread.

As they were tied up to their doom, the only pony that was not panicking was

Pinkie. She was oblivious to the danger around her and kept giggling.

Eddie thought of a plan. He would make the old generation laugh themselves to

death. He went over to the music machines and put on one of Pinkie Pies favorite

songs. The song and Pinkie Pies reaction were both so ridiculous that the old

generations began to laugh uncontrollably. They laughed until they couldn't

breathe and fell to the ground. With a twitch, they were dead! Eddie walked

right up to Judge Dread and punches him in the face starting a wild fight! When

Eddie finally wrestled him to the ground, he pulled off Judge Dreads hat,

revealing two yellow ears. Everyone gasped. Derpy and the other ponies were

still hanging up there about to be sprayed with Dip. judge Dread is actually a

pony!

"Ha! I knew it all along!" Said rainbow dash.

"No you didn't hehehe!" Said Pinky Pie.

Rainbow Dash glared at her

Eddie finds the lever to the Dip valve and turned it off.

Rarity says "ewww that's disgusting!" When she sees the bottle of paint.

Eddie runs over and untied them as the dip drains. They all give him a big pony

hug and thank him.

"I can't breathe" gasped Eddie.

Just then they hear the sirens on their way.

"Wait! Who's gonna be our new director?!" Asked twilight.

Just then, Lauren Faust walked out from behind the door. "I am!"

"What?" They all cried.

"I've decided to come back." She said

"Yay! But, wait, Eddie are you going to stay?"

"No, I've got to get back to Toontown girls." They all frowned.

"But you are welcome to come with me!" He added, smiling.

"Woohoo!" Everyone cheered and all was well again in the Hub.

"MUFFINS!"

THE END


End file.
